


Minizerk One Shots

by ThisBeautifulChaos



Category: The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: Fluff, Josh Bradley - Freeform, M/M, Miniminter - Freeform, One Shot Collection, Sidemen, Simon Minter - Freeform, Smut, Zerkaa - Freeform, give me suggestions, minizerk, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisBeautifulChaos/pseuds/ThisBeautifulChaos
Summary: Minizerk Writing Prompts! Feel free to leave me suggestions in the comments or my tumblr: minizerk-oneshots.This will be a collection of writing prompts given to me from you guys that I will choose from and write!Give me ideas and I will give you fanfiction <3





	1. Give Me Prompts!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I wasn't sure how to go about this but I decided instead of writing one long story you could give me suggestions for any Minizerk oneshot ideas you may have. Send me promps over tumblr: minizerk-oneshots or on the comments here and I will go through them and write the prompts given! It can literally be about anything you guys would like :)

A chapter will be up as soon as I get a writing prompt, right now I have no ideas lol


	2. Just Want you to Hold Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fluffy minizerk. Josh is sad so Simon tries to cheer him up.

Simon Minter knows Josh Bradley. He knows what makes him smile; he knows what makes him upset. He knows his favorite food and his favorite songs, he knows about the little birthmark on his upper thigh that he has attached his teeth to many times. He knows Josh’s fake laugh and his actual laugh, he knows the secret spots that make him moan a little louder than usual; he knows Josh Bradley. And he knows that Josh Bradley is in fact, not happy. 

Everything was going smoothly, they recorded some usual videos and Josh didn’t seem bothered, he was his same strange self that Simon had grown to love. They take a small break and Josh sneaks up to his room to litter his neck with kisses as Simon mumbles not to leave any markings that would be visible on camera, but as usual Josh ignores him. Eventually his phone rings and he answers, giving Simon one more lazy kiss before making his way back to his own room so they could finish up the games for the night and go to sleep. 

Simon doesn't spot anything out of the ordinary until they start recording a Golf with Friends video, a game Josh usually loves but gets annoyed with, but it was more than that, he wasn’t raging, he was silent… almost the whole time. Simon tries his best to crack jokes directed towards Josh, but he would only give off a small laugh; a laugh that Simon knew wasn't genuine. He waited to see if Ethan or Vik noticed but they didn’t. He ignored it, figuring he was just tired and continued on the game as normal, not letting the fact that Josh was barely commentating distract him from winning, which he did. Josh coming second, Vik third and Ethan fourth; the usual order their golf games usually go in. They say their goodnights and end their Skype call. Simon waits about half an hour for Vik and JJ to be fully asleep before he creeps to Josh’s room. He was still up sitting at his desk editing and resting his head on his hand. 

Simon smiles and creeps over throwing his arms around the older boys neck.

“Came to say goodnight,” He mumbles, letting his lips fall to Josh’s neck as he did to him just hours earlier. Josh allows it for a moment before slightly moving away. Simon sits up.

“Come on, mopey… I’m hard.” He mumbles again, letting his hands travel down Josh’s torso towards the button of his jeans. Josh grabs his hands and moves them away. Simon frowns and plops down on his bed.

“What’s your problem?” He asks. Josh sighs and walks over to the bed with him, sitting down and running his fingers through Simon’s hair.

“I don’t want to tonight.” He says and it was completely unusual for Josh to say this, Simon usually has to pry him off after recording sessions, hard from the flirting they do during them. 

“Okay.” Simon nods, that was fine, they didn’t have to have sex; their relationship was more than sex. 

Simon grabs Josh’s hand, “Are you gonna tell me what’s wrong then?” He asks. Josh shakes his head and pulls away.

Simon sits there for a moment, trying not to be phased by this. Sure, Josh gets upset sometimes as well as Simon and yes they have arguments at times, but Josh was usually pretty open about his emotions, Simon could read him, but tonight, he was just getting nothing. 

“You sure you don’t want me to make you feel better?” He asks wiggling his eyebrows, going for the sexual approach one more time but Josh shakes his head again.

“No.” He whispers, training his eyes to the floor.

“What do you want me to do then?” Simon asks, scooting closer to him and resting his head on Josh’s shoulder.

“Will you just hold me?” He whispers. 

Simon smiles softly at that, ignoring the fact that he wants more than cuddling, but that didn't matter because in this moment Josh only wants to be held and told he was beautiful so Simon does just that. He wraps Josh in his arms and whispers just how beautiful he thinks Josh is as pink cheeks cover his face as he leans into Simon's chest, their breathing and heart beats in sync. 

"I know you don't want to talk about it but I’m here for you when you’re ready."

"I know” He mumbles burying himself deeper and inhaling the scent of Simon, a scent he could find in the dark; a scent he calls home.

They lay like that for either minutes or hours, the two boys drifting in and out of sleep as their fingers lazily lock and unlock; as Josh grazes his fingertips along Simon’s arm and stares at him with eyes holding something much deeper. And when a tear slips through Josh's eyes and lands on his shirt, Simon calls him beautiful again and holds him even closer, wanting to squeeze whatever pain he had out of him.

"I love you idiot" he mumbles in Josh's hair, resting his cheek on his scalp.

"I love you too weirdo" he says back, a small grin playing on his lips and Simon knows he has won. Their eyes meet as they both fall into a fit of giggles before josh fits himself perfectly into Simon's arms.

Soon the boys have completely fallen into a comfortable sleep, becoming a tangled mess of fingertips and limbs.


	3. There's a First Time for Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Simon and Josh's first time. Honestly just smut.  
> Warning: Graphic Content

Josh Bradley was simply editing some videos when there was a knock on his door, he mumbled a loud come in as the door slowly opened. He looked up expecting one of the guys coming to borrow something of his, usually a prop or a tripod or something. Instead, he was met with Simon, standing in the doorway biting his lip and looking at Josh with his blue eyes. 

"Hey babe," Josh says causally, watching as Simon comes over and takes a seat on the bed, making himself comfortable like he usually does when Josh is editing and he himself is finished editing for the evening until later when the other lads get together on a Skype call to record. Josh loves the times like this they had to themselves; when JJ was out and Vik was recording and shouting so loudly he couldn't hear a thing coming from behind Josh's closed door, not that there was really anything to hear, even after a year they had yet to do the "thing" and by the "thing" he means sex. It wasn't that big of a deal. After the whole breakup with Freya he wasn't ready to move forward with Simon and he understood that. The kissing and cuddling was enough for a while but these days it's getting harder and harder to be in a room with Simon longer than a minute without wanting to pin him to a wall and litter kisses along his torso. Josh sort of misses the days when it was just meaningless flirting and soft kisses. They understood they couldn't come out, at least not soon, and they were fine with it because neither of them were ready for sex with each other anyway, but that was 7 months ago. 

Josh's eyes slide over to Simon and take in the curve of his hips and the way his sweatpants hugged all the good parts of him; all the parts Josh hasn't seen yet but wants to. They never really bring it up, sometimes when the making out goes a little far Simon will pull away and blush a little before cuddling up in Josh's arms and not saying anything. The absolute worst has to be when both of them are so hard and ready and the only thing to relive it is each other's hands. Yes it feels better than your own hands, but he can only imagine how nice Simon's warm lips would feel around him. They also weren't doing that... oral. Josh relies on the countless nights of Simon's hand slipped down his pants to help him forget about what they are both missing out on. Simon still hasn't fully accepted what this is; or more notably, what he is. According to Simon, as long as his mouth isn't attached to Josh's cock he isn't into guys. Simon knows he isn't straight, obviously, but he is having trouble getting over the fact he wants another mans dick in his mouth, so Josh doesn't bring it up, not even when his mouth is so close to his fabric covered member and Simon jerks away, telling him hands only. It was beyond frustrating. 

Simon pulls out his phone as Josh continues to stare, loving the way his spine curves as he props himself up on his elbow, or the way he gets a small dimple in his cheek when he smiles. Simon suddenly looks up and notices Josh's eyes locked to him.

"What are you staring at?" He asks, biting his lip and flashing Josh his "come touch me" eyes. Josh slowly stands and walks over the bed, pushing him down on his back and hovering over him. 

"Let me see your body." He mumbles, sinking a kiss into Simon's neck. Simon laughs softly as Josh continues to nip at the skin, knowing a mark with be visible on camera later, but not caring in this moment. He continues like this for a while, littering Simon's neck with kisses as he slowly moves along his jaw and nipping softly at his bottom lip. Simon's hands grip onto the back of Josh's neck as he pulls him in for a proper kiss. Their tongues explore each other's mouths as they enjoy the familiar taste. Josh's breathing gets heavier as the kissing progresses, Simon now biting and sucking on Josh's bottom lip, making him moan softly in pleasure. Simon allows the other boy to press his body against his, grinding slowly to meet each others hips as Simon lets out little breaths of air every time Josh knocks his crotch into his hips. They pick up the pace, now finding a steady speed as they continue to grind into each other, Josh pushing down onto Simon as much as he can to feel something, but it's hard, their clothing always in the way. He lowers his hand and slides into the fabric of Simon's sweatpants, rubbing his hand over his covered erection, Simon hisses loudly at this, gripping the back of Josh's neck as he more forcefully pushes himself into the older boy. 

"Simon..." Josh mumbles in between his quiet moans, the feeling of Simon's hip bones connecting with his own sealed erection makes it hard for him to pronounce words. 

"Yeah babe?" Simon asks breathlessly under him, jerking his hips up in a steady rhythm to connect with Josh's. 

"Let me take them off." He says, his hands gripping the wire of his sweats to slide them down. Simon nods and swallows louder as his hands connect with Josh's, helping him pull them down around his ankles, Josh takes them off with ease and throws them on the floor, he then does the same to his own. With a little bit more freedom he pulls off Simon and sits up, taking in the dent of his erection through his thin boxer briefs. He wants nothing more than to take it in his mouth and show Simon just what he is missing; just how good he can make him feel. Before he has a chance to grab at them Simon is grabbing his neck and pulling him back towards him, grinding his hips up with more force than ever. They quickly throw their shirts off and Josh moves down to kiss along his collar bones, his hand goes back to Simon's crotch and starts rubbing him through the fabric once more.

"Fuck," He moans loudly, throwing his hips up hastily to meet with Josh's hand. He takes Simon's nipple into his mouth and sucks lightly on it, earning even louder moans from Simon, knowing if he kept playing with his nipples he wouldn't last much longer. He reaches up then and rubs the other to complete hardness as Simon's breathing becomes more ragged, he picks up the pace of his hand, now gripping and sliding over the fabric. He removes his mouth off of Simon's chest and looks at him, his eyes are shut tight and his mouth is hanging slightly open. 

"Simon," He mumbles, running his fingers along his cheekbones. He stops grinding against him and lays there, Simon starts forcefully grinding his hips up wanting Josh to rub against him again, finally he registers that Josh has stopped and he opens his eyes, frowning.

"Josh," He whines, "Why did you stop?" He asks, throwing his hips up again.

"Let's do it." He says, watching as Simon's eyes turn from bliss to fear in a matter of seconds.

"Josh-" His blue eyes still glossy and dazed over. 

"I need you Simon, I need you so badly." He grips at the lining of Simon's underwear and looks at him with begging eyes.

Simon lets out a small moan as Josh's hips connect with his once more, his hand roaming near the top of his briefs. 

"I'm scared." He mumbles, looking away from Josh as if he was embarrassed. 

"I know." Josh says, running a finger through his hair.

"I want to Josh, so badly... but I can't." 

"Okay." Josh says, pushing Simon back down on his back as he slides his hand down the front of his briefs and grabs his erection, he quickly starts pumping his hand, his cock already lubed up from pre come.

"What are you doing?" Simon asks breathlessly as Josh picks up his pace. 

"Getting you off, like always." He says, leaning down to place a small kiss on his neck. 

"I want to Josh." He says again, his moans escalating with every hand motion. Josh stops pumping his hand and looks at Simon.

"If you want to, then what are we waiting for?" He asks, he was not going to pressure Simon into having sex with him, he isn't that guy, but if Simon is sitting here saying he wants to, then he doesn't get what they're waiting for. 

"I've never done this... with another boy," He says sheepishly, his cheeks flushed from his own arousal.

"I haven't either," Josh says quietly, pushing back a strand of hair from his face. 

"Yeah but, you're the one putting it in me." He mumbles. 

Josh frowns at that, feeling selfish that Simon didn't want him inside of him. He grabs Simons hand and looks at him, "I would never hurt you Simon, I'd rather die than see you in pain."

Simon swallows and Josh can feel him going soft under him, "What if... what if I hate it?" 

"Then we'll never do it again." Josh mumbles, softly rubbing him again to bring him back to hardness.

Simon bites his lip.

"We'll take it slow, yeah? Just let me know what you want." 

Something suddenly flashes in Simon's eyes as he grabs Josh's shoulders and turns him over. He straddles his thighs and places kisses along his neck.

"Simon, what are you-" Josh is cut off when Simon's hand grabs his cock and gives it a forceful jerk. 

"I want to blow you." He says then, looking up at Josh with big innocent eyes.

"Fuck, Simon." He moans. Just hearing him say the words.

Slowly Simon's hands grip the lining of Josh's boxers as he ever so slowly pulls them down and off. Josh's cock lands on his stomach, finally free from the restriction of his tight underwear. Simon takes his time, planting kisses on Josh's belly and hips, he then spreads Josh's thighs and kisses along the inside, sucking bruises onto his milky skin.

Josh hisses as he entangles his fingers into Simon's hair rubbing and scratching at his scalp. Simon's hot breath hits the head of Josh's cock and he lets out a loud moan jerking his hips up unexpectedly as Simon pushes them back down with his hands.

"Stay still for me, yeah?" He mumbles, placing another kiss on the inside of Josh's thigh before ever so slowly taking his head into his mouth, letting his lips lightly suck the tip as Josh watches him with lust filled eyes. With another sharp kiss, Simon takes Josh even deeper causing jagged breathing to fill the room. He continues on, letting Josh's moans let him know he's doing good. At one point he takes Josh too deep and gags against him.

"Are you okay babe?" Josh asks, breathless, not knowing how much longer he can continue on.

Simon nods and continues, ignoring his eyes starting to water. Before he didn't understand why people gave blow jobs, but seeing the way Josh was reacting to it, he now understood. 

"I'm going to come, Simon." He moans and that is when Simon slowly stops, letting his leaking cock fall back onto his stomach. He bites his lip and looks up at Josh who is breathing heavily.

"Do you have a condom?" He asks then. Josh nods and reaches into his table, pulling one out and quickly opening it. Suddenly nerves take over Simon as he watches Josh slide the condom on, Josh notices the fear in his eyes.

"Shh, hey, I'm going to take good care of you." He grabs Simon and lays him gently on his back, handing him a pillow to place underneath him so his back doesn't ache and also so he can get a better angle to hit his prostate. The only reason he knew this was because he had to google it, wanting to be prepared when this moment came. 

Very slowly Josh parts Simon's legs and stands in between them, taking in the sight of him all spread out and waiting. He swallows and places one finger in his mouth and starts sucking, he takes it out and slowly presses it against Simon's tight hole.

"What are you doing?" He asks when he notices Josh's finger lingering. He jerks his hips away from the older boy.

"I have to open you up or else it will hurt." He says, another thing he got from the internet. Fear takes over Simon's face again.

"I don't have, just tell me no."

Simon shakes his head, "Do it." 

Josh bites his lip and angles Simon to him again, pulling his hips closer and kneeling again. He puts his finger back in his mouth and sucks, making sure to get it wet before he slowly slides it in. Immediately Simon's face knots in pain and he grabs Josh's wrist and squeezes. Josh stops, not knowing what to do next.

"Does it hurt?" He asks. Simon nods.

"Keep going, maybe it will get better."

Slowly Josh slides his finger in deeper as Simon lets out a low hiss. He slides it out and repeats the procedure. After about five minutes, Simon's face relaxes and small moans escape his mouth.

"Holy shit." He mumbles then, grinding his hips down softly to meet Josh's finger. They continue like this a little longer.

"Can you... fuck," He moans, jerking his hips up again, "can you add another?" He asks. Sweat shines his forehead and chest, his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. 

Slowly Josh adds one more and Simon clenches hard around him. "Fuck, ow ow." He mumbles, slightly pulling out. 

Josh freezes, "Should I stop?" he asks.

"Fuck no, keep going." Simon mumbles. Josh continues, sliding his two fingers in and out of Simon as he jerks himself down on Josh's hand. Suddenly, after a few minutes of this, Simon lets out a huge gasp and his eyes fly open.

"Oh, shit, right there." He moans, picking up his own speed as he grinds himself down to meet Josh again. It takes him a couple times but Josh manages to hit that spot again.

"Fuck Josh." He moans and Josh knows he has found his prostate. He picks up speed and Simon is coming undone; grinding and moaning as hard and loudly as he can.

"Add another finger Josh." He says, picking up his own speed.

"How about I fuck you now," Josh whispers, sliding both fingers out as Simon moans from the emptiness he now feels.

"Yeah, do that." 

Josh sits up and angles himself right outside of Simon's now stretched hole, very slowly he pushes in as Simon squeals out in pain.

"Ah, you're dick is bigger than you're fingers." He whines.

"Obviously," Josh says, pushing in deeper, "Do you want me to stop?" He asks. 

Simon shakes his head and grabs his wrists, "No, just.. be gentle yeah?" 

Josh nods and before he knows it, has slipped passed Simon's walls that were still so tight despite being stretched for 30 minutes. He pulls out and pushes back in again causing Simon to yelp in pain.

Josh stops immediately his dick still shoved tightly into the smaller boys ass. 

"Do you.. want me to take it out or?" Josh asks awkwardly, hovering over Simon in a weird position.

"If you take it out I will kill you." He mumbles, adjusting himself below him and angling his hips.

"Okay, try again." He encourages and Josh slowly pulls out before pushing into him again, causing another low hiss. They continue like this until Simon starts pushing himself down onto Josh.

"Shit, yeah right there." He moans suddenly, encouraging Josh to pick up speed, which he does. He hits the spot again as Simon holds onto his wrists for dear life. Their panting fills the room as Josh is overcome with the need to come. The feeling of how tight Simon is, plus the look of him coming undone right below makes him want to let go of his load right there, right now, but he won't, not until Simon does. He grabs Simon's cock and slowly starts pumping, allowing the jerk of his hand to follow the jerk of his hips. Before long Simon is moaning like he belongs in the porn industry and fucking himself against Josh's cock. He feels a familiar feeling in the put of his stomach and he knows he is close. Josh picks up the speed and fucks into him hard. Simon has a feeling he won't be walking for a while after this but doesn't care. 

"Fuck Josh, fuck." He squeezes his eyes tight as Josh rocks into him one more time before he comes, a stream layering his tummy and Josh's hand, almost instantly Josh is coming as well, moaning loudly as he grips the back of Simon's thighs so hard he is going to have bruises tomorrow. 

Satisfied and exhausted the two fall on their backs and allow their breathing to steady. Josh slides off the used condom and tosses it on the floor. After a minute or two of allowing themselves to calm down Josh turns to face Simon, planting a long kiss on the boys raw lips.

"Did I hurt you?" Josh asks, knowing he got carried away towards the end.

Simon shakes his head, "You were, amazing." He grabs Josh's hand and kisses his wrist before lacing their fingers together. Josh pulls him closer into his embrace and runs his fingers along his warm flesh.

"I love you." He mumbles against Simon, his voice muffled.

"I love you and your dick." Simon replies, grabbing for his now soft penis. Josh laughs and pushes his hand away before tickling his sides causing Simon to flee. Josh grabs him, tucking him into his chest. They are warm and safe. 

"Hey," Simon says, looking up at him. Josh smiles lazily back at him.

"Yeah babe?" 

"Maybe next time I can fuck you?" He asks, a grin playing on his lips.

Josh laughs and shakes his head, "In your dreams Minter."

Simon shrugs at that, "There's a first time for everything."


End file.
